Where cloth must be fed in rope form for processing as, for example, in systems such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,544, difficulty is commonly encountered in maintaining adequate traction to avoid slippage at roll or reel members included in the system for feeding purposes.
The present invention provides a reel structure that is specially arranged to eliminate such slippage dependably during feeding, while avoiding any adverse effect on the cloth rope as the feeding takes place.